


No Need To Say Goodbye 无需告别

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Protective Jason Todd, Swearing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 此时，杰森身处韦恩宅中，与布鲁斯共处一室。这一回没有争执、没有激烈的争吵，更没有向四面八方飞舞的拳头。没有蝙蝠侠或者红头罩，而只是布鲁斯·韦恩和杰森·托德。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 23





	No Need To Say Goodbye 无需告别

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Need To Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322222) by [batsy_rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks). 



杰森坐在舒适的扶手椅里，目光扫过早已熟识的字句，为手中书本熟悉重量感到安心。

此时，杰森正身处韦恩宅中，与布鲁斯共处一室。这一回没有争执、没有激烈的争吵，更没有向四面八方飞舞的拳头。

没有蝙蝠侠或者红头罩，而只是布鲁斯·韦恩和杰森·托德。

卧室里安静得很，杰森的温和声音让莎士比亚充斥整个房间，盖过了两人的呼吸声，也盖过了B床边医疗设备的低声嗡鸣。

他仍在昏迷。杰森到达的时候已然如此，谁知道已经过了多久。他为此同时感到宽慰和恐惧。他最不希望的就是被迫和较年长的这位交谈，但看着他无知无觉地躺在那儿却显得那么不对，让他胃里扭曲，胸口沉重。

尽管如此，待在他的公寓、或是任何一个安全屋，总之远离韦恩宅——远离布鲁斯的想法却只让他更加不适。

布鲁斯昨天刚从瞭望塔被转移回来，那时离那场在某个遥远的操蛋行星发生的，几乎夺去他性命的攻击已经过了八天。

杰森在最初的手术以后去过一次瞭望塔，那时他们都不知道B能不能挺过去。他在哭喊之间切换，大喊大叫着让布鲁斯他妈的坚持住。他不断地咒骂又道歉，把那些句子重复了一遍又一遍。在离开以前，他甚至说自己原谅他了，以防这就是他们的最后一面。

那天晚上他无法入眠，第二天仍然如此。自从得知了布鲁斯的情况他就再无法连续睡过几个小时。

到了今天，等待其他人离开韦恩宅好让他潜入的过程又是一场折磨。

层层叠叠的淤青、伤痕、断骨，从里到外流血或不流血的伤口遍布全身，绷带、石膏和缝线又把他拼凑到一起。

杰森抖着手抚过他的头发，惊觉自己已经看了他太久，又把视线回到书本上。他清了两次嗓子才能再次开始读书。

他浸入熟悉的故事之中，逐渐放松下来。他已经不确定他在读给谁听，B还是他自己，但此时这些早已显得无关紧要。一旦阿尔弗雷德把那个小恶魔从学校接回家他就得走了，他不会在思考这种事情上再浪费哪怕一秒钟。

他有些过于专注了，以至于他用了一会儿才意识到床上传来了细微的动作。他略微紧绷起来，但继续了阅读，只在听到声音的时候谨慎地瞥向布鲁斯的方向，直至看到他睁开了眼睛。

“杰-”床上的人在片刻以后嘶哑地说。那声音低得近似风声，但它让杰森抓紧了手里的书本。

“闭嘴，我在读书。”

但他并没有继续读下去。他挣扎了几秒钟，但最终强迫自己看向B，心脏跳得厉害。

“你还好？”他凶巴巴地问。

布鲁斯张开嘴，但没有发出声音。他的目光涣散失焦，脸色苍白而空洞，神情痛苦不安。此刻的他像真正的人类一样脆弱无力，让杰森感到一丝恐惧腾起。

“我去叫阿尔弗雷德。”

杰森从房间里冲出去，一路跑下楼梯，跑进厨房。看到他的时候，阿尔弗雷德连眼睛都没眨一下——当然了——就立即和他朝B的卧室走去。

年长者走进了房间，但杰森听着管家的低语，在门口犹豫起来。他该走了。B会没事的，而他总算看着他醒了过来。他没有理由再待在这儿了。他得在事情变得尴尬以前尽早离开。

他握紧了拳，想要转身离去，却只是向前迈了一步。

“你和联盟在最近的一次任务行动中出了事故，”当杰森走进房间的时候阿尔弗雷德说。年长者正在检查B周围的医疗设备和静脉注射管线，或许是在调整药物的用量。

杰森没再向前，只站在门口几步，一个他能够看见床上的位置。

“他们-”

“他们很好。你的伤势是联盟内最严重的。”

这句话的提醒让他下巴紧绷。真他妈难以置信，这群超能力者连这唯一一个人类都照看不好，就知道自顾自地逃命，却把他丢进这档子糟心事里。全他妈是没用的东西。

“怎-”布鲁斯被一阵咳嗽打断了。杰森忍着继续靠近的强烈冲动，看着阿尔弗雷德端起一杯水，把吸管靠近B的唇边。

“所有在事件中受伤的人这会儿都已经恢复了，除了你。”阿尔弗雷德告诉他。

房间安静下来，杰森不停地在左右脚之间转移着重心。他现在只想赶紧离开这个鬼地方，但他动不了。他只能看着阿尔弗雷德轻轻触碰B的额头。

“你现在该继续睡觉，先生。”阿尔弗雷德温和地说，语气轻缓，“你需要休息。”

接着是布鲁斯试着吸气的声音，“杰。他-”

“杰森少爷也在，”阿尔弗雷德说着看向他的方向，“我想他暂时不会离开。”

“随便了。”感觉到布鲁斯半闭的眼睛看向他的时候，杰森回答道。

阿尔弗雷德很快离开了，但走之前把一只手放在了杰森肩膀上轻轻捏了捏。他不得不转移目光，躲开年长者的眼睛。

一听到屋门关闭的轻响，他强迫自己走向他拽到布鲁斯床边的那张扶手椅。他没去看床上的人，径直捡起了那本书坐回椅子里。

“杰。”布鲁斯叫道，他努力对抗着即将把他拖入沉睡的药物，蓝眼睛几乎难以睁开。

杰森咬住嘴唇，“怎么？”

“谢谢你。”紧随其后的句子已是某种难以理解的模糊低语，但如果杰森非常、非常努力地去辨认，他或许会在如幻如真的想象之中听到一句‘我爱你’。

杰森用力地吞咽。

“我也爱你。”他低声说。但布鲁斯没有回应，他已经再次昏睡过去。


End file.
